Classroom 3A
by vestibuledreamland
Summary: Even people at the top get bored. Welcome one Echizen Ryoma to spice things up. Tenipuri academy was not expecting this. Boarding school setting, yaoi. Please R/R.
1. Chapter 1

Classroom 3-A

A/N: This story is a prince of tennis story. I'm not sure if there are going to be any parings so I guess whatever I feel like. It's where all the prince of tennis characters are all the same age. It's set in a boarding school and I hope it's interesting. Please read and review!

-Break-

Chapter one:Gorgeous boy

The Tenipuri all boys boarding school was the most prestigious school in all of Japan. It was where all the top students who excel in different areas attended. Be it sports, art, academics, or life skills Tenipuri has it all. The school had a class system though; the worst of the best(yes they actually have that) are in group C, the people who are in the middle were group B, and the best of the best group A. Tenipuri was also an elementary, middle school, and a high school. But this story only focuses on one specific class. Classroom 3-A of the middles schoolers. This class was known to be the most talented class, but also the hardest to handle. It was no surprise considering the students in classroom 3-A.

There are 15 people in the class. Here is the attendance list:

Fuji Shusuke Kikumaru Eiji Atobe Keigo Yukimaru Seichi Tezuka Kunimitsu Momoshiro Takeshi Kirihara Akaya Inui Sadaharu Kaido Kaoru Oshitari Yushi Mizuki Hajime Sanada Genichiro Oishi shuichiro Kawamura Takashi Mukahi Gakuto

This group is quite rowdy and it probably wasn't the best decision putting them all together. Not all of them got a long and a lot of them cause trouble unintentionally. The poor teacher had a hard time handling them. But there is one new student that may change everything.

-Break-

Echizen Ryoma was bored on the ride to Tenipuri academy. He was a new student and a third year in middle school. Making him 14 years old. He had been sitting on the bus for about 3 hours now. He couldn't believe it took this long to get to the school from his hotel room. You see Ryoma was living in America when his parents told him well more liked forced him to attend Tenipuri. He didn't know much about this school, but Ryoma always liked to play cheerful around people who didn't know him.

It was true that Ryoma is rather introverted and stoic, but he liked to pretend he was a happy and cheery kid. Even though on the inside he was just plain bored. But that's probably why he did it, too make life more interesting.

"Hey kid, we're here.", said the bus driver. Tenipuri had enough money to send buses to pick up students. Meaning you had to be rich to go there. Anyways Ryoma sat up from where he was sitting thanked the bus driver and got off.

Looking up at the huge school Ryoma sighed and put on a smile, glancing down at the paper he started walking.

"Class 3-A huh?"

-Break-

Class is boring thought one Fuji Shusuke. There wasn't anything new anymore. It was always the usual; Momo and Kaido fighting, Inui making new and weird juices, Atobe boasting his prowess, Tezuka not talking, Yukimaru and Sanada bragging on being number one, Oshitari trying to be a genius, Mizuki trying to recruit more people into the class, Eiji and Gakuto competing too see whose acrobatics where better, Taka going burning, and Oishi just trying to calm everyone down. Fuji just sat there and smiled through it all, it wasn't anything different.

Till one new student walked through the door. The boy was beautiful with silky green tinted black hair, rosy pink lips, and the most stunning eyes. The boy's eyes were a hazel golden something you almost never see. The boy was also quite short, it was hard to believe he was a third year.

"Class, this is the new student Echizen Ryoma. Why don't you introduce your self?"

"Hai sensei. I'm Echizen Ryoma. I'm from America and I excel in English and tennis. I hope I can get a long well with all of you and make some new friends.", Ryoma said smiling. Everyone was taken a back at the cuteness of the new student. No one has ever seen such a pretty boy before and they had Fuji and Yukimaru in their class!

Since Tenipuri was an all boys school there were no girls. So as it turns out many of the boys turned gay. It was always a good day when a very pretty boy came to Tenipuri, they made the perfect bait for hormonal teenagers. Momo stood up in shock a lok of recognition on his face,

"RYOMA!?", he yelled. Ryoma looked over at him shocked as well.

"Momo? Is that really you?"

"Yeah, I can't believe it I haven't seen you since your family came over 4 years ago." Turns out when Ryoma and Momo where 10 Ryoma's family stayed in Japan for 6 months too help with Ryoma's Japanese. Leaving his seat Momo ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Momo.", said Ryoma as he gently patted his best friends back. Momo had really missed Ryoma after he left. But unbeknownst to them the rest of the class was glaring daggers. Momo already knew the kid. Not fair!

Fuji opened his blue eyes, finally something interesting was going to happen. That day the war for the newly nicknamed gorgeous boy broke out.

-Break-

A/N:I know it's short, but that was just a prolouge so the next chapter will be longer. Please read and review! 


	2. Chapter 2:Festival of roommates

A/N: This is the second chapter of Classroom 3A. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please read and review. Expect occness

Disclaimer:I DO NOT own any of these characters and they belong to their respective owner

-Break-

Chapter 2:Festival of roommates

"Okay, Momo will you please go back to your seat.", said the Teacher. Momo looked over at him and let go of Ryoma. Slowly he walked back to his desk and picked up his forgotten chair.

"Hai, Izumi-sensei."

"Anyways Ryoma-kun, since you are new here and you came in the middle of the school year. There are some things that need explaining. We are having our school festival right now and our class was chosen to put on a play. But before we get into that, can I ask where you want to sit?", asked Izumi-sensei.

"Anywhere is fine, sensei.", said Ryoma smiling, but inwardly he was twitching he hated plays!

"Okay, since there is an empty seat next to Fuji-kun you can sit beside him. Fuji can you please raise your hand." Fuji followed what the teacher told him and raised his arm in the air. Ryoma looked over at the smiling boy and cringed a little, he knew something was up with this Fuji person.

"Now that that's settled why don't we have Mizuki-kun explain the play he wrote.", said the teacher. Mizuki stood up and walked over to the board, he then wrote the title of his play, 'Come Come Fair Maiden'. Everyone in the room just sweat dropped, they couldn't believe they let him write the play! Oh right he was the only one who wanted to do it.

"Well, my play is about this Fair Maiden named Elles who runs away from home with her best friend Skye. She is saved by Train from a purse snatcher, and he takes her back to his mansion. Once there they fall in love, but Fionna Train's jealous ex-lover finds out and is not happy. She plans with Train's butler to kill Elles, but their plan is overheard by Skye, who stops Elles from drinking her poisoned drink. Instead Train drinks it and dies, but Elles's undying love brings him back to life. Skye then becomes their marriage counselor and Fionna and Francis the butler are both sent to jail. The end.", said Mizuki as he explained his play in over exaggerated movements.

Again everyone just sweat dropped at the stupidity of the play. The story line was so bad, but they had no choice they had to go along with it. No one else had a written a play, and the play for the festival had to be an original!

"Now, while we're here we have to pick parts!.", said Mizuki, "Any ideas? Some people do have to be girls."

By now everyone was just glancing nervously at each other. The obvious choices for girl parts were Fuji, Yukimaru, and the new kid Ryoma. But by the glare he was giving it was obvious he did not want to be dressed up as a girl.

After a few minutes of silence Mizuki spoke up, "Why don't we take a vote for the female lead?" Everyone decided this would be a good idea, they knew not to vote for Fuj because that would mean certain death. He was giving off a strange aura and there was a strange gleam in his eyes.

-Break-

"Okay the votes are in and Echizen Ryoma is chosen as the female lead. I hope you'll enjoy being Elles Ryoma-kun.", said Mizuki as he leaned close to Ryoma. He was quickly pushed out of the way by Momo.

"What the hell do you think your doing perv!?", he shouted. Ryoma just stood there he never really cared if people touched him.

"It's okay Momo, besides there are other things to worry about.", said Ryoma he was a little pissed people thought he was girly enough to be the female lead.

"But, whose going to be the male lead?", asked Eiji jumping up and down. He was happy even though the play sucked they got a week off normal classes!

"Hmm, that's a good question Eiji-kun. Who should be the male lead? There is a kiss scene so if-.", Mizuki was cut off by the sound of many of the students rushing up to him.

"Ore-sama shall be the male lead."

"I'll do it. I'll do it." (guess who said that)

"Pshhh, you guys are all idiots."

"Don't let your guard down."

"You guys should strive to be the lead in anything."

Ryoma just looked over at the guys who just talked. There was one very arrogant looking guy with blue-grey eyes and purple-grey hair, Momo, a snake like boy, a tall stern looking guy with glasses, and a tall brown haired guy wearing a cap. Ryoma just shook his head, he couldn't believe he had to do this! The people in this class seemed insane.

Mizuki took a glance at Atobe, Momo, Kaidoh, Tezuka, and Sanada. "So you all want to be the lead huh? Muhuhuh(1)." Kaidoh just looked over at him with a glare he didn't say he wanted to be the lead! Tezuka who also didn't want to be the lead just stood there and said nothing.

"But, Mizuki-san!"

"Hai, Kirihara-kun?"

Kirihara stood up as well and walked over to them, "What other parts are there? I think I should at least have a lead role too!"

Mizuki looked over at him and grinned, "Well, I do need someone to be the mother.."

Kirihara shuddered and shook his head, "Never mind."

"If you say so Kirihara-kun. Anyways, about the lead. Why don't we have you guys try-out with Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma just glanced at the supposed male leads, and sighed before putting his mask back on and smiling at them. They all cheered up a little at the sight and agreed to go along with the try-outs.

-Break-  
(If you do not like overly corny stuff, you may want to skip the audition process.)

"Oh Elles, my heart weeps for you so. I cannot take the trials our love brings us, I never needed something more than you! Not even air!", said Atobe as gallantly as he could. He even included the over dramatic gestures.

Ryoma just swear dropped, but said his lines as well, "I know just how you feel, my darling Train. Every moment I'm with you it feels like my heart is about to burst!" Keep in mind Ryoma also had to talk like a girl while saying his lines.

"Oh, Elles. I love you dearly.", said Atobe drawing Ryoma in close.

Ryoma blushed, not used to being this close to someone. "I love you too, Train.", he said in a soft(girly) whisper.

"End scene!", said Mizuki breaking the trance that had strewn over Ryoma. He quickly pulled away from Atobe blushing hard. Before Ryoma could get away Atobe took his hand and kissed it.

"Wish me luck.", was all he said as he walked off the high stage.

-Break-  
(Same thing)

"I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you.", said Sanada getting down on his knees. He looked right up at Ryoma who feigned shock.

"Train, it can't be. Are you..?"

"Yes, my sweet sweet maiden. Marry me."

Ryoma pretended to look taken a back, "OF course I love you." Reading the script it said *Elles jumps into Train's arms*. Ryoma quickly put the script down and jumped into Sanada's arms. Sanada who didn't read the script further was shocked and fell over.

They ended up with Ryoma underneath Sanada and Sanada directly on top of him Mizuki who had gotten new inspiration for that scene just then shouted, "Great idea, Sanada!"

Though the others weren't pleased, as they watched Sanada help Ryoma up.

"I can't believe this.", said Ryoma. Sanada just laughed making Ryoma laugh as they smiled at each other.

-Break-

"I-hehe love-ha you...HAHAHA. I'm sorry Mizuki-san, but I can't do this it's too corny!", chuckled Momo. Ryoma silently agreed with Momo, but decided it was better not to say anything.

Mizuki who felt insulter threw his script at Momo effectively shutting him up, "The lead is definitely NOT MOMO!"

Ryoma just look slightly disappointed it might have been eaiser to play this role if his best friend was the male lead.

"Okay, next up Kaidoh!", said Mizuki. But after looking around they realized that Kaidoh wasn't even in the room anymore. He ran away! "Okay then, how about we have Tezuka go?", said Mizuki. Tezuka stood up from where he was sitting and went up to the stage.

"Train don't die on me TRAIN!", shouted Ryoma. Tezuka was lying on the floor pretending to die, it was the scene when Elles's love brings Train back to life.

"I-i love you remember that.", said Tezuka as he pretend died.

"NOOOOOOOoooo.", cried Ryoma. Tezuka sat up for the part where he comes back to life because of Estelle's undying love, but he accidentally bumped Ryoma who was sitting at the edge of the high high stage.

"Ryoma!", yelled Tezuka trying to grab him. But it was too late Ryoma had already started to fall.

"Help!", Ryoma closed his eyes waiting for the pain till he felt two arms catch him. Ryoma and the person who caught him both fell to the ground, but no one was hurt.

"Saa, that was quite a fall huh?", said Fuji. Ryoma opened his tightly closed eyes and saw Fuji the boy he has to sit next too.

"T-thanks.", said Ryoma still shaken up. Ryoma made a move too stand up, but Fuji wouldn't let go he was about to tell him to let go when-

"That was brilliant!", yelled Mizuki, "Thats just how I want Elles and Train to be portrayed! Fuji-kun you officially have the lead!"

Fuji just smiled and said,"Is that so? I hope we work well together Ryoma-chan." Twitching about being called Ryoma-chan, he knew he had to be on the look out of this Fuji person.

-Break-

"Ahh try-outs sucked!", complained Momo. Ryoma just looked at him and grinned.

"Thats because someone couldn't stop laughing." Momo just sagged a little.

"Mou, no making fun of me! No making fun!"

"Whatever you say Momo. Now can we go back to the dorm?"

"Yeah, your lucky we're roommates you know that!"

"Che, I heard there are 5 people to room."

"Yeah there are, we only had 4 people in our room before so I guess thats why your bunking with us."

"Who are the other roommates?"

"You'll see when we get there."

Ryoma didn't say anything the rest of the walk there. He didn't get to see his room because when the guys took his stuff they told him just to go to class. Sighing Ryoma opened the door slowly as he stepped into the room.

-Break-

"Saa, I'm glad we could be roommates Ryoma-chan."

"Ore-sama welcomes you."

"I'm sorry for bumping you off the stage Echizen."

Looking at them Ryoma saw Atobe, Tezuka, and Fuji. Along with Momo these people were his new roommates. He wondered briefly if he could survive living with them for the rest of the year! Thats 2 and a half semesters then high school!

Oh well, let's just hope Ryoma survives his first night.

-Break-

A/N:That's the end of the (hopefully) long a waited second chapter. I hope it was a little funny if at all. Please read and review!

Till next time....

1)Does anyone know how Mizuki laughs? Please tell me! 


	3. Chapter 3:Sleep my fair maiden

A/N:Thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them. Anyways about last chapter, if any of you are wondering Ryoma's in for a little something. About parings what do you guys want? Cus, I really don't care the way it's going right now I was thinking thrill pair. BUT my favorite paring happens to be royal...and sorry to say but I won't write momoryo or pillar pair again very sorry. So I guess I do care.

Anyways here are the choices: Thrill Royal or any other ones you can come up with other than the ones I said I can't(won't) write. Please read and review!

-Break-

Chapter 3:Sleep my cute fair maiden

"I have to sleep where...?", asked a now dumbfounded Ryoma. He had just walked in and found out who the hell his roommates where, and now they were expecting him to sleep there!

"Well, Ryoma-chan it's the only choice either that or the ground.", said a now very happy Fuji. It was always fun to toy with a cute new kid. Especially since the species was so rare to come by.

Ryoma just stood there giving Fuji a dark look when Atobe came over and put his arm around him. Looking up at the arrogant boy he blushed a little remembering the stupid love scene!

"Ore-sama will gladly let you sleep in my glorious bed." Ryoma just gave him a wide eye stare, but thats exactly what he didn't want. He didn't want to sleep in another guys bed.

"Saa, but Atobe-san my bed is the only double sized bed in the room, I think it only wiser if Ryoma-chan sleeps with me. It was what I was thinking when I heard he was our roommate.", Fuji said his smile even wider than it was before. Atobe took one look at him and shuddered taking his arm off of Ryoma.

At that moment Momo piped in trying to save Ryoma, "Fuji, I do have a sleeping bag Ryoma can use till we can-."

Momo was cut off when Fuji shoved his pillow into Momo's mouth,"Anyways Ryoma-chan since there are no other options I guess you'll have to sleep with me."

Ryoma looked at Momo who was trying to get the pillow out of his mouth and sighed. He was definitely right about this Fuji person, he was sadistic in almost every way. Ryoma was very tempted to take up Atobe on his offer, even though he seemed arrogant he didn't seem evil. But it was too late for poor Ryoma, Fuji had already grabbed on to him and pulled him into bed.

"Ah, Fuji-san don't you think it would be easier to call the main office and get them to send a bed?", asked Ryoma in a last attempt to save himself.

Unfortunately Fuji had already foreseen this question, "Silly Ryoma-chan main office is closed by now. You do know it is 11:00 pm right?"

Ryoma just grumbled under his breath, this guy had out smarted him again. He turned his back to Fuji so at least he wouldn't have to look at the sadistic bastards face.

-Break-

It was about 20 minutes later and Ryoma had already fallen asleep, but Fuji wanted to remedy that. He looked over at Ryoma and began to gently rub his leg against his companions. No response. Well Fuji would have none of that, and it seemed like Ryoma was a deep sleeper. A more drastic approach will have to be taken.

Quickly flipping Ryoma on to his back, Fuji looked at him he still didn't wake up. Crawling on top of him Fuji dipped his head towards Ryoma and blew on his neck. Ryoma shivered and started to stir, but still didn't wake. Fuji was beginning to get annoyed, how hard is it too wake someone up? Leaning down again Fuji placed chaste kisses on Ryoma's temple and slipped his hand into Ryoma's shirt.

It was then he heard soft giggling and saw Ryoma's eyes slowly flutter open. Fuji looked into a shock of golden copper, and Ryoma came to face with a piercing blue. Ryoma gasped and was about to say something when Fuji covered Ryoma's mouth with his own.

"Mphm!", Ryoma struggled to get Fuji off him, he couldn't breathe.

"Haha. Ryoma-chan you have to breath through your nose.", said Fuji as he broke the kiss.

Ryoma was busy in taking breathes, "W-what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious Ryoma-chan? Molesting you." Ryoma finally noticed the hand up his shirt, the hand ventured up towards his nipples and began to gently run their fingers a long them. Ryoma just shuddered, gasped, and shivered all at once. Fuji looked at Ryoma's response and just chuckled.

"Saa, I think thats enough for now. I wouldn't want to wake anyone else up.", Fuji gave Ryoma one last chaste kiss and got off him. Going right to sleep. Ryoma who was still a little shocked just stared up at the celling before turning on his side and going to sleep as well.

Fuji silently got up from his pretend sleep, he tucked Ryoma's head underneath his chin wrapped his arms around him and fell into a peaceful darkness.

-Break-

When Ryoma woke up he was in the arms of the boy named Atobe. He was instantly confused because the last thing he remembered was being molested by Fuji. "Morning cutie.", said Atobe. When he was met with a questioning gaze, Atobe continued, "Ah, about your current situation. Well you fell off Fuji's bed at around 1:00 am so I went over and picked you up."

"Oh.", was all Ryoma could say. He sat up and began to look around, there was Fuji sprawled out on the bed. No wonder he fell off! Fuji must have either pushed him or kicked him. Turning around to face Atobe he wondered how they could both fit on this small bed. It was even smaller than the one Fuji has. "Atobe-san, thanks." Oh well, it was slightly better than sleeping with Fuji.

"Hmm. I think I should receive more for thanks. Don't you Ryoma?", Atobe asked a smirk now present on his face. Ryoma just gave him a confused look not really understanding what he was talking about. Atobe's smirk just grew and he quickly pushed Ryoma back down on to the bed and got on top of him. He gently placed soft butterfly kisses along Ryoma's neck, making Ryoma quietly moan. Atobe just chuckled as he heard the cute little mewl sounds coming from Ryoma. Atobe then kissed Ryoma's lips and Ryoma gasped. Atobe took advantage of this and gently slid his tongue into Ryoma's mouth. The kiss continued for a while, real soft and slow. Then tenderly Atobe broke the kiss and watched as Ryoma panted beneath him, completely breathless.

"Your welcome.", whispered Atobe getting off Ryoma and getting his school uniform. Regaining his bearings Ryoma sat up and began to glare at Atobe. This was the second time he was molested since he got here! He was about to say something when-

"Echizen, your school uniform just arrived.", said Tezuka holding a package labeled Echizen Ryoma. Glancing at the tall brown haired boy, then taking the package Ryoma bowed his head.

"Thanks." Now Ryoma had to be careful last time he said that he was well...you know.

Luckily Tezuka isn't that kind of guy he just nodded in Ryoma's direction and left for class. He got up the earliest and went to the dinning hall to eat. You see Tenipuri academy was set up like this: the dormitories are all in one place and they each have different names, there are 4 dinning halls spread out around campus, bathrooms were in the dormitories, and the actual school buildings are split into high school, middle school, and elementary. The dormitory Ryoma is in is called Stadeler.

Grumbling Ryoma got off of the bed and began to get dressed, as soon as he finished changing he felt something wrap around his waist. It was Fuji, except when did he wake up? "Ryoma-chan, I woke up and you weren't there. Did you forget to wake me up?", asked Fuji fake disappointment lacing his voice.

Ignoring Fuji and breaking out of his embrace Ryoma walked over to the bunk bed Momo and Tezuka occupy to wake up his best friend. "Yo, Momo! If you don't wake up we're going to be late for class." Fuji just stared at Ryoma annoyed. No one ignores Fuji Shusuke!

"Ryoma! Why didn't you wake me up sooner!?", shouted a now fully awake Momo. Ryoma just turned his head away a rosy pink adorning his cheeks, remembering the past events.

Once Momo was fully dressed he grabbed Ryoma's wrist, "We gotta hurry, we're going to be late!"

They left a now ticked off and forgotten Fuji staring after them.

-Break-

"Morning class, as you know we have the week off to practice our play. Mizuki-kun has finished picking parts for the play. Please come up Mizuki-kun.", said Izumin-sensei to the class. Everyone groaned when they heard Mizuki decided who was going to be who.

"Ahem, well you all know Elles the female lead is Ryoma and the male lead is Fuji. The role of Fionna and Francis will be played by Yukimaru and Atobe. Skye is a guy just so you know, will be played by Momoshiro because of his existing friend ship with Ryoma. The purse snatcher will be played by Kirihara. The mother is going to be Oishi because of his mother hen tendencies and the father will be Tezuka."

Ryoma surveyed the room checking for the reactions of the new cast. Fuji was smiling his creepy smile while giving him a scary stare. Oishi looked nervous at receiving his new part, while Tezuka looked as stoic as usual. Kirihara looked excited about being in the play as well as not having a girl part. Atobe was angry he had to be a butler, like he always says he's royalty and not a servant. Yukimaru was just smiling an innocent smile, but who knows with him.

"Okay class, why don't we start practicing?", said the teacher. Everyone just groaned, but they knew they couldn't escape.

-Break-

Scene 12: After Train saves Elles

"T-thanks so much.", said Ryoma in a pretend shy girly voice. Inwardly he was shuddering, Fuji was being creepy and weird.

"Your welcome, my sweet neko-chan.", said Fuji pulling Ryoma in close. "So why don't you tell me what a young lady like yourself is doing in a place like this?"

Ryoma looked away and said, "Why should I tell someone I just met? Even if you did save me."

Fuji knelt down so he was face to face with Ryoma, "Well then, how about we get to know each other. My name is Train Baret. Whats yours my fair lady?"

Ryoma broke the eye contact and shakily replied, "My name is Eslles Dove."

"Okay Elles, why don't we go back to my place and have you cleaned up."

"End Scene!", shouted Mizuki. Ryoma broke out of Fuji's hold and walked off stage. He was glad the scene was finally over! "Rehearsal is over for the day, I'll see you all tomorrow.", said Izumi-sensei.

After hearing that Ryoma quickly left, he had to find the nearest vending machine. Little did he know Fuji had followed him out.

-Break-

Ryoma was just about to open his ponta when he felt something on his shoulder. Looking over he saw it was Fuji's head on his shoulder. "What do you want Fuji-san?"

"Ryoma-chan you need dent be so mean. I just want to get to know you better. After all we are starring in the play together. Plus your a new student so I don't know much about you." Ryoma just stood and glared at him, it didn't seem like he needed to know much about him to molest him.

"Theres not much to know."

"Saa, now I know thats not true. Tell me Ryoma, what did you think of last night?"

Ryoma blushed he didn't think Fuji would bring it up, "Betsuni."

"But Ryoma-chan didn't you like it when I did this?", asked Fuji as he slipped his hand up Ryoma's shirt. He began to lightly move his hand up and down Ryoma's torso. He hit a sensitive spot when Ryoma gasped.

"S-stop it Fuji-san." Ryoma closed his eyes trying to stop himself from feeling like this. He couldn't do this to him, he promised.

Fuji didn't reply he just dipped his head and kissed Ryoma. Not a sweet and innocent first kiss, but a passionate make out session kiss. Ryoma felt his knees buckle, and Fuji slammed him against the vending machine.

Ryoma wrapped his arms around Fuji's neck and moaned into the kiss. Fuji's roaming hands went lower until one slipped into Ryoma's pants. Ryoma's eyes shot open and he pushed Fuji away from him.

Ryoma looked ready to say something, but he just turned around and ran away. Fuji opened his azure eyes and watched him go.

"This isn't the end Ryoma-chan. Oh no it's just the beginning."

-Break-

A/N:I hope that didn't suck, because for the most part I had fun writing it. Please vote for the parings, otherwise I'll just pick one. Though I still have no idea which one too chose. More characters will show up in the next chapter so don't worry. I want to have more Kirihara and Yukimaru and of course more Atobe. Please review and again thanks so much to all that reviewed!

Till next time... 


	4. Chapter 4:The letter and the cat

A/N:Argh! I'm having such a hard time chosing which one paring I should write. On one hand theres thrill, which is so much fun to write. But then theres royal, which is my favorite paring for p.o.t. Sigh, other than that those two parings both fit the plot I have in mind. Mainly because their the jealous type, and well lets just say theres going to be a fight for cute little Ryo-chan's heart! Anyways please read and review and keep voting!

There is this story I might want to start I'll give you a sneak peek: "How can you not know she loves you!? She'll do anything for you." Atobe looked away and said, "But all I did was hurt her. What if..?" "What if she hates you now? Thats just a risk you have to take. But if you love her she should be worth it." Atobe looked straight at him a determined look now present on his face. "She's more than worth it." A tale of love, lies, and doing anything for the person you love. An atofemryo story.

-Break-

Chapter 4: The letter and the cat

When Ryoma got back to his dorm, there was a surprise waiting for him. Well more like two, but one of them really isn't a surprise. Okay, back to the surprise(s), one brought a huge grin to Ryoma's face and the other brought a gentle gaze on his face.

Surprise one was a bed which left Ryoma smiling. Surprise two was his precious cat Karupin who was curled up in a furry bundle on his bed. Ryoma walked over slowly to the bed and tentatively reached out for Karupin. He softly pet his little cat and watched as Karupin raised his puffy head. Looking into Karupin's blue eyes, he realized they vaguely reminded him of a certain someones eyes.

Shaking that thought out of his head, he stared at his new bed. The frame was white and it was a twin size. The bed was pretty low to the ground, but the mattress was thick. The sheets and blankets were all blue, Ryoma looked over at Atobe's bed and noticed all his sheets were purple. Grimacing and thanking the lord his sheets weren't purple Ryoma pulled the blanket over and slipped himself underneath. Hugging Karupin near his chest, Ryoma closed his eyes and drifted into a disturbed slumber.

"I broke my word, sorry.", Ryoma whispered to no one in particular. In his arms Karupin meowed in a seemingly comforting way.

-Break-

Atobe Keigo walked in to his dorm not expecting to see another bed and a cat? Yup thats a cat. He looked at the little guy being in held in someones arms, upon further expection he realized that was Ryoma. It seems like the main office had finally taken the time out of their not so busy schedule to get him a place to sleep.

Looking over at Ryoma's face he noticed he seemed to having a bad dream. His face was scrunched up and he was whispering something, though it was to incoherent to make out. Walking over to Ryoma's bed Atobe began to lightly stroke Ryoma's hair in an attempt to soothe him. It worked slightly, Ryoma's features relaxed a little. Dropping his hand Atode decided to push his bed together with Ryoma's. The beds were the same size so it would work, quickly going over to his bed and slowly pushing it too not be too loud Atobe managed to get his bed directly beside Ryoma's.

Climbing into bed Atobe looked at Ryoma's now peaceful expression, it was decidedly nice to be able to lie beside someone like this. Not that the other person was conscious to experience the feeling as well. Either way Ryoma looked cute, pressing a kiss to his forehead Atobe tucked Ryoma into his arms and closed his eyes.

Their slumber was peaceful till one Fuji Shusuke came back to the dorm.

-Break-

"Saa, what do we have here?", Fuji asked himself. The two sleeping companions were still too dazed to comprehend what was going on. Fuji who had just ventured in to the dorm was taken by surprise. But being the tensai he is he was able to keep his composure. Ryoma was the first one to snap out of his sleep induced daze to see Fuji standing there.

"Fuji-san!", was all he could say then feeling something on his he looked over at Atobe and saw their beds pushed together. "Atobe-san, err could you wake up?" Ryoma gently shook Atobe into the land of the living.

"Huh? Whats going on? Fuji! When did you get back!?", exclaimed Atobe still getting over the haze of sleep. Although Fuji was giving him a rather creepy smile.

"Just now Atobe, do you mind telling me what you and Ryoma-chan were doing?"

Atobe just shuddered and got off the bed, he preferred not dealing with Fuji. "Ore-sama is going to take a shower.", and with that he bolted out of the room leaving poor Ryoma on his own. With Fuji.

"Fuji-san.", was all Ryoma said.

To Ryoma's surprise Fuji didn't do anything he just smiled and went to his bed. "Night, Ryoma-chan."

Little did Ryoma know, Fuji was a tensai and like always tensai's had something hidden up their sleave.

-Break-

"Good morning class, as usual we will be practicing the play. Please take over from here Mizuki-kun."

Mizuki rose from his seat, "Nufufu, since we didn't get to practice the burglary scene we will be doing that. Kirihara-kun are you ready to go?"

Kirihara looked over at Mizuki and nodded, he did have to participate in the play, but at least he wasn't a girl.

Scene 5:

"Hey! What do you think your doing!?", yelled Ryoma in his girly voice. He was struggling to get his bag back from Kirihara. It was a bag instead of a purse because Ryoma refused to hold a purse.

"Just let go and I won't have to hurt you.", said Kirihara luckily he had written his lines on his arm.

"Argh! Somebody help!"

Kirihara and Ryoma engaged in a tug-of-war battle when Momo came out. It was his turn to say his line when he accidentally stepped on Kirihara's foot. Now we all know Momo is not a light young man.

"OW! Momo you asshole!", shouted Kirihara his eyes going bloodshot.

"Oh no. Momo you idiot you awoke Kirihara's demon!", yelled Sanada. He knew how Kirihara could be when he gets like this.

In anger Kirihara pushed Ryoma to the ground, Ryoma yelped and stumbled. But before he could land on his cute little rump, Atobe caught him. "You okay?"

Ryoma looked up at Atobe grateful, "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Oh that, he gets in his 'demon' mode whenever he's really pissed off. Speaking of which we should run.", said Atobe as he grabbed Ryoma's arm and began to drag the boy a long. They moved just in time because Kirihara threw a desk right where they were standing.

"KIRIHARA!!!!"

-Break-

Fuji who had strolled out of the room before Kirihara went on his rampage, went back to his dorm. He was close enough to the class room to hear the teacher's scream. He figured class was over for the day, after that.

Opening the door to his dorm, he saw a letter addressed to Ryoma on his desk.

"Oh, what do we have here?", being the sneaky bastard he is he couldn't resist opening it. Besides he could always put the letter in a new envelope later.

The letter read Dear Ryoma, how is it at your new school? We all miss you back in a America. Especially you know who, you have such a cute boyfriend! Did you know he might transfer there? I really hope so, I know how much you miss him. Anyways make sure your getting plenty of rest and taking care of yourself. Oh yeah your dad says make sure to keep up your tennis. Please try your best. -Love Mom.

Fuji glared at the letter, Ryoma had a boyfriend and he was going to transfer here! Oh, this guy did not stand a chance, he was already dead meat before he even got here.

No one ever beats Fuji Shusuke when he's serious.

-Break-

A/N:Well thats the end of another chapter. Sorry its short! I hope you liked it! Please read and review!

And please keep voting for paring of choice, I think royal is winning right now.

Anyone curious who the Ryoma's 'boyfriend' is?

Preview: Chapter 5:The new new kid

Till next time... 


	5. Chapter 5:The new new kid

A/N: I'm sorry it's been awhile since I updated. I've been pretty busy, but here it is the 5th chapter of Classroom 3A. I love all of my wonderful reviewers and thank you so much for your support!

-Break-

"Oi Oshitari!", shouted Gakuto trying to catch up with his best friend. He had heard some strange news, very strange news.

"Yeah?", said Oshitari turning around to see a distraught Gakuto. Gakuto was practically jumping up and down.

"Did ya hear!?", he shouted into Oshitari's ears. He winced and pushed Gakuto a little ways away and held him at arms length.

"Okay, tell me slowly." Gakuto nodded as Oshitari let go of his shoulders.

"A new kid! Another one, can you believe it?"

Oshitari just gave him another strange look, how come there are so many kids transfering to this school? But either way it didn't matter to him, he had more pressing news to tell Gakuto anyways.

"Before I forget, Mizuki just told me. We're the mom and dad in the play." Oshitari had already decided he would be the dad, making Gakuto the mom. "And your the mother."

As expected a loud, "WHHHHAAAATTTTT!????", rang through the school court yard.

Oshitari just sighed and grabbed Gakuto's hand, to lead his distraught boyfriend to class.

-Break-

"Come on Ryoma-chan.", said Fuji as he tried to catch up to Ryoma's fast strides. Ryoma has been avoiding Fuji ever since the incident with Atobe. Fuji still had the letter from Ryoma's mother, he had made sure Ryoma did not see it.

Ryoma just ignored Fuji and continued to walk away from. He barely knew anything about him, but for some reason he couldn't help. Couldn't help what? Ryoma stopped walking a confused look on his face, what exactly did he feel for Fuji?

"Thank you.", said Fuji happily as he wrapped his arms around Ryoma's shoulders pulling him close. Ryoma looked up at Fuji he had an inkling suspicion Fuji had a mask too, one that had his eyes closed all the time.

"How come your eyes are always closed?", asked Ryoma tilting his head to stare up at Fuji. He was curious, he was almost certain he'd only seen Fuji's eyes twice.

"Saa, Ryoma-chan. Why do you ask?" Fuji was a little taken a back by the question, no one has ever asked him that before. No one has ever noticed his mask before. A little intrigued by his little Ryoma-chan he decided to crack the mask just a little.

"Well well, and all I thought you were was a pretty face. But to answer your question, because it's easier to see this way."

Ryoma just looked ahead even more confused by the answer, it's easier to see with your eyes closed.

Little did Ryoma know Fuji meant it's easier to see things his way, but oh well. Fuji gently hooked his arm around Ryoma's shoulder and lead him to class, and all the while Ryoma had that cute confused expression on his face.

-Break-

Kevin Smith was nervous why? Well, because he was coming to a new school in Japan just to make sure his little Ryo was safe and happy. He didn't really know much about Japanese customs, but he could speak the language though he and Ryoma tend to speak in english.

He knew coming to this school would be confusing, for one they lived and dorms so now he had to do his own laundry. He knew for sure that would be an interesting experience. But right now all he wanted to do was find Ryoma and then well lets just say he got a single dorm for a reason.

Little did Kevin know he had to get past Ryoma's many suitors first.

-Break-

Ryoma and Fuji finally got to class right before the bell rang, grumbling Ryoma took his seat next to him. Momo gave him a 'where the hell were you look', and he just subtly directed his eyes at Fuji. Momo just shuddered and nodded his head in understanding. Ryoma just stared at the front of the classroom wondering where the teacher was, class did start 5 mintues ago.

It was then the teacher walked in carrying his work papers the principal walking right behind him.

"Hello, class today I have some exciting news. We have another new student after only 1 week of having Ryoma here."

Fuji narrowed his eyes at this, Ryoma's boyfriend was coming already? Fuji had thought he had more time to plot out a proper strategy.

"So class, I would like you to welcome Kevin Smith."

Ryoma shot his head up, Kevin was here!? He had no idea that Kevin was coming, but not that he wasn't glad. He was just surprised though he wondered why he was here, after all they did have a huge fight before he left.

"Ryo, there you are.", said Kevin as he walked over to Ryoma's desk. He ignored the principal when he told him to introduce himself. Fuji opened his eyes to try and scare off the newcomer, but it didn't work. Unbeknownst to anyone Atobe had turned around in his seat in front of Ryoma.

Kevin smiled at Ryoma, "So are you going to give me a welcome kiss?" By now Kevin was directly in front of Ryoma, and leaning towards him. But before he could do anything Atobe leaned forward a planted one right on Ryoma's cherry pink lips.

Fuji narrowed his eyes again, okay this was not in the plan.

-Break-

A/N: Sorry to make Kevin's arrival anti-climatic, but the next chapter will be better. Sorry for the wait!

Till next time... 


End file.
